If I Forget Tomorrow
by TaeDextri
Summary: An average guy leading a normal life...Little did he know, he was destined for something far greater and even more dangerous... Love and enemies that want to kill him. But what happens when the enemy turns her against him? Byakuya is SUPER OOC cuz it was originally an RP with my friend. Don't freak out! See Ch. 1 for more details! Rated T for language and some uh... Romance!
1. Chapter 1: No Time For Intros!

**A/N: This is my new story! Why, you ask? Cuz I said so! Well... hope you enjoy this FanFic! I would like to thank my friend Shiki (his RP name)! hope he doesn't mind me using this story ^^ Love him to death, even if he pisses me off to no end!**

* * *

**Info_ kind of a spoiler... this is the basic Story plot. Don't read it if you want to be surprised**

**This was originally an RP, but I tweaked the names and characteristics of the original characters, Raine Hayden (now Rukia Kuchiki) and Shiki Hellsing (now Ichigo Kurosaki). This story surrounds 14 year old Shiki, who is the young leader of the Hellsing demon clan (even though he doesn't know it yet). Currently attending Masson High, he leads a normal life until he clashes with wallflower, Raine, while he's in detention. When a startling turn of events causes her to reveal her secrets to him, he is thrown into the fray! She informs him of his past and what becomes of the future if he is discovered by the enemy. She and her older brother, Jae, were actually assigned by Shiki's father right before he died to protect Shiki with their lives and keep him hidden. But... How ironic.. . Guarded from the enemy, BY THE ENEMY. Raine and her brother have their own dark past surrounding Shiki's father that forced her into a promise that she now doesn't want to keep. When Raine begins to ****develop feelings for him, she endures mental turmoil, causing her brother to do the unthinkable... Erase and replace her memory. Now she returns, not as a friend, but an enemy who is hellbent on destroying her beloved home, and the person who holds her heart... How to save a life .**

* * *

**Disclaimer: PAHLEEEZ! If I owned BLEACH, Ichigo and Rukia would be an item from season 1! I love and Hate Tite Kubo. It' s a fairly reasonable contrast... Credits go to him. (unfortunately)**

* * *

**Ugh... The Info/plot sounded so mushy. I am not one for the mushy stuff but, oh well. I made it fluffy ^^ Sorry, Shiki! Made into a Romance thingy cuz of tht one part and stuff... DON'T KILL MEEEE " Oh Yeah! And um Shiki? I know you're Kenpachi and stuff but I had to make it Ichigo/Rukia. It would've been to awkward to make it Kenpachi/Unohana because... well you know.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: No time for intros! **

It was a dark and gloomy day. Not a ray of sun in sight. Something made her uneasy. It felt as if a dark aura was surrounding the town. Just as she stepped out of the hallway doors and onto the front steps of the school, it began to rain. " This place just gets creepier everyday." She sighed and reached into her back pack, grabbing her cell phone.

_4:28_

She had just finished her afterschool activities and was just leaving when she spotted him. His bright orange hair clashed with the seemingly grey scenery. He was tall and lean. A black and white jersey covered his upper body as he dribbled the basketball in her direction.

"Damn… Detention with Ms. Manely just be cause of that little 'joke'." He mumbled under his breath as he walked toward the school's main doors.

She shook her head. He was so hopeless. He really needed to get his act together because he was going to flunk if he kept this up. "Hey!" She hollered at him. He was maybe about several yards away from the doors when she shouted, "You're gonna get sick! Put on a jacket or something!" She wasn't too sure why she was concerned but she simply shrugged it off.

He turned around and retorted, "I could say the same for you!"

She looked down only to find that she wasn't wearing a jacket herself. Hypocrite . "Whatever" she mumbled, starting to make her way off campus.

She tried to gather her thoughts as the rain beat down harder and harder with each passing minute. _Homework… Alg. 2 textbook p.237 exercises 1 to 4 answers only. Science Skeletal Diagram and Study guide… Social Studies , Report on the American Revolution and Ch. 10 section 4 assessme– oh crap. _In gathering all her thoughts, she had realized she had left her accursed History book back in class. "Damn it all!"

* * *

She rushed back to the school's campus and entered the quiet hallways. What was she thinking? The teachers probably went home already. Well, there's no use in dwelling over it now. She was already there. Might as well check it out. She decided, because of the heavy rain, to just wait for her brother to get off from work and pick her up there. It was storming , for crying out loud!

She walked down the hall and made her way to the History room. She turned the corner and something caught her eye. She absentmindedly opened the door and stepped in. "Mrs. Manely, I forgot my–" She looked up, her bright purple eyes clashing with his deep brown ones. They both gaped, but quickly regained composure. "It' s YOU!" She exclaimed while pointing a finger at him. She gave him a subtle glare, not wanting to show he demonic side... at least not yet_._

He looked just the same, his eye twitching in irritation and fists clenched so hard his knuckles were turning white. " Re ally! Again! Seriously! Can't you jus t l eave me alone!?" He stood up, remain ing where he was. She was just… everywhere! He could be casually sitting in the park , and there she was, playing fetch with her freaking Siberian husky! Or, for example, he would be walking down the hall and she would pass right by him. It was like she was stalking him or something!

"What!? It's not like I wanted to be here! I forgot my damn textbook and so I came back! What's your excuse!?" She quickly retorted. The nerve of that jerk!

"Detention! What else!?" He replied. It wasn't his fault Ms. Manely took his joke the wrong way. He didn't mean to call her Ms. "Manly". It just sort of slipped! She did kind of look like a man though …

"Of course! That explains it all! Ha-ha I feel sorry for y–" She stopped her sentence when she sensed something off.

Her suspicions were proved valid when the building shook violently. "What!? Now!?" Completely forgetting about her textbook, she darted from the window, out the door. "H–hey! Wait up!" He quickly ran after the mysterious girl.

She was always alone... she never really spoke to anyone unless she had to. He guessed she had a low constitution because of all the times she left early because she was sick. Heck, there were several cases where her parents would pull her out of school because of family emergencies. It was rare to see her in school this long. It's been about two weeks that she's attended school straight through. A new record for her. She was that wallflower that sat in the back of the class, the one the popular kids gossiped about, but she didn't seem to mind. She just did what she had to and that was that. She wouldn't glare or give witty comebacks when people would tease her. In fact, this was the first time he had heard her actually _speak._

He shook his head of all those thoughts. Why did he know all those things? Maybe he's been subconsciously paying attention to her? Well never mind. It was way to weird to admit so he would just keep that to himself. Man, he felt like a stalker now.

* * *

He sprinted down the hall and to the main doors. He flew them open and that's when he saw it. Standing at the bottom of the stairs, staring at a gray, 10-foot w olf with blood red eyes in the middle of the parking lot. As soon as she heard footsteps she quickly turned around and yelled, "Why are you here!? Get inside!"

"What!?" All too suddenly, his vision be came blurry and he began to black out. Losing his balance, he toppled over and fell on her. She struggled under him, trying to push him off. "Get– Off–ME!" With one final push, she was free. She stood up and dusted herself off. She looked up and glared at the now approaching creature. "What's going on, Byakuya? Why the HELL are you here in your guardian form!?" She fumed, placing her hands on her hips , giving him a quizzical look.

"They're here." Was all he said, when suddenly, the academy's East wing exploded, sending a strong wave of pressure throughout the area.

"No…" She whispered as a surge of fear ran through her body. She immediately turned to Byakuya, saying, "Take him and go. I'll try to hold them off." She then held on to her hell star pendant and her eyes began to glow.

* * *

He slowly began to open his eyes. "What's–" He cringed. His head was pounding and he felt like crap. It was like Hangover part 2 all over again. In the eighth grade, his stupid friends decided to pour vodka in his apple cider at the class Halloween party. He woke the next morning by the toilet, barfing up a storm!

He looked up in silence only to see that he wasn't dreaming. There she was, standing a few feet away, her eyes glowing with a blue light. She had begun to morph and, after a few more seconds, in her place stood a white, 6-foot wolf with emerald eyes. He stared wide-eyed, as she appeared to be saying something to the other wolf that had begun to transform into a human, but he couldn't understand. His hearing was shot and he couldn' t even manage to sit up properly. He slouched against the stairs.

"Sorry, young master, but we have to go. Now." Byakuya said, pulling him up to his f eet. He was now human, a little taller than him with jet-black hair and cold gray eyes .

As soon as he was stable, he slapped Byakuya's hand away and glared. "Look, I don't know who you people are, but you should be more concerned about your friend. I can take care of myself." He said, walking away.

* * *

She arrived at the east wing and morphed back into human form so she could conceal her presence. She crept up the stairs and down the eerie corridor. She shuddered when she felt a slight chill coming from the principal's office. She went over and peeped through the keyhole. There it stood, a human-like creature with bat wings and glowing red eyes. It was searching through the rubble.

She was about to leave when she noticed something; a piece of cloth was hanging of its wing. _Oh my god… Principal Coleman was a Hollow all along!? How did I not notice! ? I have to get out of here–_ She turned to leave but was abruptly cut short when a clawed hand took her by the neck and pinned her to the wall.

* * *

"She isn't my 'friend'. She's my baby sister and no, you can't take care of yourself. If the Hollows are here, that means they've already discovered your location." Byakuya said. He gave him a confused face and Byakuya sighed in exhaustion. "You're clueless." Byakuya turned and walked towards the East wing.

He ran in front of him, blocking his path. "Well if I'm so clueless, why don't you actually give me some clues?" He folded his arms across his chest.

* * *

She let out a small whimper as she hit the icy wall. "**_Well well, looks like little wolf girl wandered a little too far from the den._**" It gave her a crooked smile, revealing its sharp teeth. She glared in disgust and made to kick the monster in the gut, but missed. _Shit!_ It only tightened its grip around her neck. "**_Where is he?_**" it growled, pounding her against the wall, making it crack under the pressure . "As if I'd ever tell you." She replied before spitting in its face. It barred its fangs in anger and threw her to the ground.

* * *

"When you were born, you were special. Your father was the leader of the Hellsing clan in the north, our leader. A Hollow killed your mother and your father needed to ensure your safety, so he gave you to an ally. These allies are who you think are your 'Family' now. Well the Nightshades gave up their search for you and you were safe. Recently your father was badly wounded and his last words were "Protect my son... Find him and Protect him with your life." and this is why we cannot leave you alone. I sent my sister to your school in order to keep an eye on you, and whenever you were in dan ger, we took care of it in se crecy... Haven't you ever noticed that she was constantly 'sick' or had to go home because of a 'Family emergency'?" Byakuya explained.

He just stood there in shock. It was a lot to take in. All this time, he was living with strangers, his mother was dead, and his father was the leader of this 'Hellsing' clan? It was so overwhelming. "Well now that you mention it, I guess I did notice… But wait, I'm part of this Hellsing clan thing? Do you even know my _name_?"

Byakuya shook his head "We were only told to protect the young master and keep it a secret from him, but… now that they're actually here, we had no choice but to tell you."

"That's stupid!" He shouted, causing Byakuya to flinch. "How can you be ordered to protect me when you don't even know my name!?"

At that moment, they heard a blood-curdling scream come from the East wing. "We don't have time for introductions!" Jae ran as fast as he could with him following suit. Reaching the doors, Byakuya quickly kicked them of their hinges and barged in.

**A/N: OMFG! What will happen to poor Rukia!? Find out in the next chapter!**

**Special Thanks to:**

**-Shiki-kun (luv u you big baka! lol)**

**-Momocchi (for being the crazy weirdo who motivates me constantly, and keeps me up to date with Kuroko no Basket XD)**

**-Takecchi (for always making me laugh, and in some cases, rotf ^^)**

**-My "One Hell of a Butler... for eternity.", Sebastian (thank you for nearly killing me on Friday! I will never forget that!)**

**R&R**

**-ShaoCi**


	2. AN Informer

Hello Readers!

I took the time (3 hours) to revise Chap ter 1 of _If I forget Tomorrow _because I felt as if I tweaked it a little too much. And so I went back to use our actual RP as reference as I typed the dialogue and actions accurately. The first post was based on what I remembered. Guess my memory was failing me because I was WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY off. Anywayyy... I ASKED SHIKI-KUN IF I COULD POST IT AND HE SED "GO AHEAD"!

Yaaaaaa~y thank Shiki-kun for this story! It would't exist if it weren't for my sadistic partner ^^ Love him to death! Frankly, I think we got a little carried away in the actual RP but it's okay. I excluded some lines that didn't make sense in the storyline and added some architectural details (Because when we RP, he likes to say stupid stuff and joke around X3) so as to keep it on track. I also added one part to the east wing scene to make it longer and more serious than it really was XD...

so If Shiki reads this and is all like "You forgot this line!" I will reply "F*ck u, dumbass!" jkjk

R&R my viewers! Oh and add me on Google+ too (JBtroller Xen). I'm going to try and post Chapter Air Dates. Hopefully their debuts are accurate! ^=^

okay so um... I'll shut up now and get to writing chapter two! Yay! m'kay byyyyeeee!

Kisses! *muah muah*

ShaoCi signing off! Po~n


End file.
